theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Lends a Helping Hand (song)
Bob Lends a Helping Hand (also known as A Helping Hand) is the thirty-second Silly Song adapted from the book with the same name. Preceded by: Astonishing Wigs! Followed by: Larry Learns to Listen Lyrics Scallions and Frankencelery: A helping hand (2x) Do you need a helping hand? If the job's too big If you're in a jam You'll need a helping hand A helping hand (2x) Do you need a helping hand? If the job's too big If you're in a jam You'll need a helping hand Scallion One: One day, a red tomato got a great big job to do Scallion Two: He asked his friend the cucumber to help him see it through Scallion Three: Now cucumbers are silly and sometimes get confused Frankencelery: What did he say? Did it go okay? Scallions and Frankencelery: We'll leave that up to you (Bob rings the doorbell) Bob: Hey Larry, can you help us? This here's my neighbor Joe His mom is at the doctor She broke her big left toe She asked if I could help her finish up a couple chores But I can't do them all myself I need Joe's help and yours (Switches back to the Scallions and Frankencelery) Scallions and Frankencelery: A helping hand (2x) Bob needs a helping hand The job's too big, he's in a jam Bob needs a helping hand A helping hand (2x) He needs a helping hand Scallion Two: The job's too big Scallion Three: He's in a jam Scallions and Frankencelery: He needs a helping hand (cuts to Bob, Joe and Larry, who is now Larry-Boy) Larry-Boy: Sure, Bob! I'd love to be a helper This suit helps me fight crime I couldn't be more willing I do it all the time Joe: And I can be his sidekick pal I'm Mighty Teeny-Joe The crooks don't stand a a chance against my teeny tiny blow (Switches back to the Scallions and Frankencelery) Scallions and Frankencelery: A helping hand (2x) Bob needs a helping hand Frankencelery: Helpy, help help Scallion One: But we've got a hunch That's a bit too much He just needs a helping hand Scallions and Frankencelery: A helping hand (2x) He needs a helping hand Scallion Two: He likes to zeal But it's no big deal Scallions and Frankencelery: He just needs a helping hand (switches to Bob) Bob: Umm, I had something else in mind... See, I can rake the leaves While Larry cleans the shed And Joe can fold the laundry, feed the dog, and make his bed Then I will vacuum all the rugs, while Joe is busy dusting And Larry, you can mop the floor before it gets disgusting (Switches to Frankencelery) Frankencelery: I wonder what the cucumber's gonna do? (switches to Larry-Boy) Larry-Boy: Umm, I was thinking.. That I can use my chopsticks to eat yogurt by the plateful We'll teach the spoon-less people They'll be forever grateful And Mighty Teeny-Joe loves helping any way he can He'll help the fork-less people eat gazpacho from a pan (Switches to back Frankencelery) Frankencelery: That's pretty much what we figured... (switches to Bob, Larry-Boy, and Joe) Bob: Well, that's nice, Larry. But don't you see... That you can be a helper by sweeping up the floors You don't need super powers to oil squeaky doors Be a super helper, pile papers in a stack There's lots of stuff that we can do before Joe's mom gets back (Switches back to the Scallions and Frankencelery) Scallions and Frankencelery: Whoa! A helping hand (2x) Bob needs a helping hand Scallion One: He's been a little dim Scallion Two: Maybe it's sinking in? Will Larry Scallions and Frankencelery: '...lend a helping hand? (switches to Bob, Larry-Boy, and Joe) Larry-Boy: You know, Bob? You're right. I feared my mind was focused on some bigger, grander things Like using super suction ears or super teeny wings But now I know the love we show is equally as grand To be God's superhero, simply lend a helping hand (Switches to scallions and Frankencelery) Frankencelery: Yay, he got it! Scallions and Frankencelery: A helping hand (2x) Will you lend a helping hand? (Bob, Larry-Boy, and Joe start singing with them) All: When the job's too big, someone's in a jam Always lend a helping hand Larry-Boy, Joe, and Scallion Two: Always lend Bob, Frankencelery, Scallions One and Three: lend Larry-Boy, Joe, and Scallion Two: a Bob, Frankencelery, Scallions One and Three: a Larry-Boy, Joe, and Scallion Two: help Bob, Frankencelery, Scallions One and Three: help Larry-Boy, Joe, and Scallion Two: ing Bob, Frankencelery, Scallions One and Three: ing All: Hand Bob: But how tomatoes break their toes? I'll never understand Trivia * This is the first episode where the quartet (including Frankencelery and the Scallions) since The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps in The End of Silliness? Watch Video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vM64YkwBJ1U